


Team (Equipo)

by MADAR4CORE



Series: TobiIzuWeek2021 [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, TobiIzu, TobiIzuWeek, TobiIzuWeek2021
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29047740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MADAR4CORE/pseuds/MADAR4CORE
Summary: ¿De verdad la mejor idea que se le pudo ocurrir al Hokage fue enviar a Tobirama e Izuna juntos en una misión?
Relationships: Senju Tobirama & Uchiha Izuna, Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Izuna
Series: TobiIzuWeek2021 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2127960
Kudos: 12





	Team (Equipo)

-Partiréis mañana al amanecer, y no quiero más quejas al respecto.

Esas habían sido las últimas palabras de Hashirama hacia Izuna y Tobirama. Les había encomendado una misión conjunta como equipo y, pese a todas las protestas y gritos que hubo en aquella oficina, el mayor se mostró impasible y no cambió de opinión.

Tobirama se encontraba camino a casa maldiciendo por lo bajo por culpa de su hermano. Tendría que dejar la aldea y dejarle totalmente solo con Madara, lo cual no le gustaba ni un ápice. Y no contento con aquello, sufriría de la compañía de Izuna Uchiha durante todos esos días. Realmente su hermano había perdido la cabeza con aquello, tendría que controlar sus impulsos de matar al poseedor del sharingan cada día.

Por su parte, Izuna se encontraba haciendo exactamente lo mismo. Salió muy malhumorado de la oficina del Hokage y se encontraba ya en el distrito Uchiha cuando se dio cuenta que había estado insultando en voz alta todo el camino, por lo que varios aldeanos se le habían quedado mirando, asustados por las palabras de aquel joven ninja.

Ambos ninjas se fueron directos a dormir cuando llegaron a sus casas, a pesar de odiar la idea de trabajar juntos, una orden directa del Hokage y una misión eran cosas importantes y, para llevarla a cabo con éxito, debían descansar si iban a partir de la aldea tan temprano.

Eran las seis de la mañana, comenzaba a amanecer en Konoha y tres ninjas habían madrugado y se encontraban a las puertas de la aldea, ultimando un par de cosas antes de emprender una misión. Tobirama estaba completamente vestido con la ropa reglamentaria de pelea, con su mochila perfectamente organizada y apuntando las diferentes indicaciones que le daba su hermano mayor en una pequeña libreta que acostumbraba a llevar a todas partes. Por otro lado, Izuna terminaba de vestirse puesto que se había quedado dormido y tuvo que salir corriendo de casa con sus protecciones y vendas a medio colocar, gracias a eso se había llevado una mirada asesina por parte del Senju, que era muy organizado y metódico, y que había logrado ponerle de mal humor incluso antes de partir. Cuando por fin marcharon, en completo silencio entre ambos, eran más de las siete y media, iban retrasados.

-Espero que no seas así de inútil estos días – rompió el silencio Tobirama, incapaz de contenerse por más tiempo.

-Espero que no necesites mi ayuda, Senju, porque pienso dejarte morir – fue la tajante respuesta de Izuna mientras pateaba una piedra que había en el camino.

Fueron las únicas palabras que cruzaron durante todo el camino que no tuviesen que ver con la misión encomendada. Cuando anocheció encontraron un claro donde podrían descansar unas horas antes de seguir con su ruta. Colocaron sus cosas en silencio, observándose de reojo mutuamente al no confiar entre ellos.

-Puedo encender una hoguera pequeña – musitó Izuna después de más de una hora a la intemperie.

-Haz lo que quieras.

Quería sonar impasible pero el deseo de tener un foco de calor alrededor del cual dormir hizo que la voz de Tobirama sonase más entusiasmada de lo que hubiese deseado. Se ganó una mirada inquisitiva de Izuna, que arqueó una de sus cejas antes de levantarse, hacer unos sellos rápidos y usar su elemento para crear un pequeño fuego con unas ramas que habían recolectado.

Se sentaron a su alrededor en silencio, sintiendo como sus cuerpos entraban lentamente en calor. Izuna no pudo evitar mirar de reojo a Tobirama, observar su pelo y facciones iluminadas por las danzantes llamas en aquel claro. Se veía tenso, con su mandíbula apretada y jugando con los dedos de las manos. A pesar de las diferencias que les separaban, en esos instantes eran compañeros de equipo con un mismo objetivo. ¿Quizá…? No, Izuna negó mentalmente ante la idea de entablar una conversación amistosa con él, seguramente se llevaría una mirada asesina y una mala contestación.

-Una moneda por tus pensamientos – rompió el silencio el albino.

-¿Qué? – respondió Izuna, confundido.

-Digo que una moneda por tus pensamientos, estás demasiado callado para ser tú.

-Bueno, no es fácil tener una conversación contigo ¿sabes? 

-¿Ah, no? – inquirió arqueando una ceja de forma sugerente.

-No, no lo es. Podríamos haber tenido un agradable paseo hasta aquí pero decidiste ponerte de morros y actuar como un imbécil.

Tobirama abrió su boca con sorpresa. ¡Será posible! ¿Cómo tenía ese Uchiha el descaro de decir algo así cuando, por su culpa, iban con mucho retraso? ¡Claro que tenía todo el derecho del mundo a enfadarse y no dirigirle la palabra! Además, precisamente era un Uchiha, no quería tener relación con ningún ninja de ese maldito clan. Sin embargo no dijo nada de aquello, se limitó a quedarse en silencio observando fijamente a Izuna.

-Lo estás volviendo a hacer – suspiró el poseedor del sharingan – mirarme como si fuese un bicho raro y no responder que, por si no lo sabes, tienes que hacerlo para poder mantener una conversación con otra persona.

-Es difícil no querer pegarte cada vez que abres la boca.

-Te odio.

-El sentimiento es mutuo.

Con esas últimas palabras el silencio volvió a instaurarse entre ambos. Sin embargo, el Uchiha odiaba sentirse tan menospreciado por el Senju y volvió a la carga en apenas unos minutos.

-¿Sabes qué? Creo que eres tan imbécil conmigo porque me tienes ganas.

Si en aquel momento hubiesen estado comiendo, Tobirama se habría atragantado.

-Repite eso.

-Me tienes tantas ganas que te enfadas contigo mismo por ello.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

-Es para comprobar si el sentimiento es mutuo – murmuró Izuna relamiéndose los labios ante la provocación que acababa de lanzar. Le encantaba molestar así a los demás.

-¿M-mutuo? 

-Sí, mutuo. Para saber hasta dónde puedo llegar en esta misión.

El Uchiha estaba brincando mentalmente de emoción por haber logrado que Tobirama cayese tan fácilmente en una burda mentira como aquella. Se lo iba a pasar muy bien molestándole con eso ante su evidente nerviosismo cuando había dejado caer el tema.

Lo que quizá ninguno de los dos se esperaba, incluido Tobirama, es que el albino se levantase veloz como un rayo y agarrase del cuello a Izuna, estrangulándole ligeramente mientras acercaba su cara.   
El Uchiha trató de zafarse, momentáneamente asustado, pero cuando sintió el aliento del albino sobre su propio rostro y vio como sus pupilas se dilataban, dejó de pelear. “Mierda, mierda” pensó dándose cuenta de que, quizá, la había cagado.

-¿Esto es lo que quieres? – le provocó Tobirama, que había sido plenamente consciente de las ideas del portador del sharingan desde el principio – pues ven y tómalo.

La amenaza flotó en el aire entre ambos unos segundos hasta que Izuna, haciendo fuerza contra la mano que le apretaba el cuello, unió con fiereza ambos labios. “No voy a dejarte ganar en esto” pensó con rabia mientras se movía. Fue un beso rudo, ansioso, ambos luchaban por predominar sobre el otro. Tobirama apretó el agarre y decidió jugar con su lengua, provocando suaves gemidos en su compañero, gemidos que, aunque jamás lo admitiría, se oían tremendamente tentadores.

Cuando rompieron el beso, Izuna estaba sonrojado y con los labios hinchados, su sharingan se había activado por las emociones a flor de piel que había sufrido, pero no parecía molestar al albino, todo lo contrario más bien, se había quedado mirándole fijamente con evidente curiosidad.

-Esos ojos… Esos malditos ojos – murmuró antes de volver a besarle.

A esas alturas, poco importaba quien dominaba sobre quien, eran dos personas moviéndose la una con la otra a un ritmo y compás perfecto, besándose con pasión y dejando todos los prejuicios olvidados.

El sol salió varias horas más tarde, cuando ambos ninjas se habían besado y tocado durante horas que parecieron segundos. En un nuevo silencio tranquilo y nada incómodo entre ambos, recogieron sus cosas para proseguir con objetivo.

Al final, la idea del Hokage del juntarlos para una misión, había resultado mucho mejor de lo que él mismo llegaría a saber jamás.


End file.
